Hungary's Undead Cafe
by crazyferretgirl
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple sleepover at America's house turns into a battle of life and undeath. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Somewhere in super-sized America…

"It was a dark and stormy night and the robots had just secured their rounds in the cemetery of un-death! The un-death rates of the undead zombies had been extremely high the past few days and extra security was totally necessary. The chief robot of the alpha beta squad unit was out on parole when he saw it, a huge, ugly, massive, headless, zombie horde running straight at him! Thinking fast and heroically, he pulled his trusty missile launcher out from his pants and h~"

"What the bloody hell? How the hell did the zombies know where the robot policeman was if they were headless?" A British voice interrupted.

"Dude! He wasn't a policeman he was a squad chie~" The American started, but was interrupted again.

"How did he fit a missile launcher in his pants?" China questioned.

"Um, well he~" Before America could finish he was interrupted again, but this time by France.

"Oooo I know the answer to that! Honhonhonhon…" France laughed madly through his nose.

"You pervert! Can't you think about any thing else for just one night?" England interjected, knitting his eyebrows together obviously frustrated. France ignored him and kept laughing.

"How inappropriate. China said, getting off the floor and walking to sit on the couch.

"Dudes, you can't just keep interrupting me like that! Remember it was my turn to tell a scary ghost story!" America complained in a whiny tone. "And further more I~"

"I have a question that you will be answering now, da?" A Russian accent chimed in from across the room.

America was pissed to be interrupted again, but he just sighed heavily and turned to face Russia.

"Sure dude, what is your question?" he asked putting on his heroic grin.

Russia just smiled as the room went dead quiet. "….Ahhhhhh..… Oh how silly, I guess I forgot"

"Aiya! How can you forget something so quickly?" China commented from the other side of the room.

"I do not know China, how can I forget something so quickly?" Russia asked, his purple aurora starting to rise.

England noticed what was happening and tried to calm everyone down. "Now lets all just calm down, no need in killing anyone this early in the evening."

"Oui, no need in getting rowdy this early in the evening, lets wait until we are all nice and drunk, then I will slam my~"

"For the last time! Shut the fucking hell up you bloody pervert!" England screamed.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" Russia was starring daggers into China.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAA! He is going to kill me" China screamed.

"Dude, Russia, clam down man it's not that big of~"

"Oh, I remember what my question is now." The purple haze around Russia vanishing instantly, "What is a zombie?"

The room got a bit quieter as everyone turned their attention back to America as he started to explain what a zombie was to Russia.

"Well you see a zombie is a person who died and then came back to life as an un-dead being." He explained.

"How do I know if someone is a zombie?" Russia asked in a child like tone.

"Umm, well…" America started. "They have pale but dirty skin, gnashing sharp teeth, pointy fingernails, and they walk around in a deathly way trying to suck the life from you and get you to join with their side.

Russia's smile turned into a frown from hearing this. _This would explain some things with Belarus, _he thought to himself. _Good thing I lied to her about were I was going to be this weekend, she will never find me now! Kolkolkolkolkolkol…._

While Russia was in his own little world, America turned his attention back to his other guests. This was the weekend he had been looking forward to for a month now, the weekend of the allies' slumber party. So far everything was going great. There were games, snacks, decorations, and more snacks for everyone to enjoy. Everyone had shown up about an hour ago and they were having a scary storytelling contest in the living room floor. It was actually a surprise to America that everyone did show up to his slumber party. He was beginning to think that everyone in the world hated him for some reason, so it really made him feel better about himself that everyone came to his party. As he looked at all his guests, happily fighting in his living room, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important.

Meanwhile in Canadia…

Canada stood outside his house, his overnight bags sitting by his feet and a little polar bear held snug in is arms, as a snow blizzard blew chillingly around him.

"I'm sure America will be pulling up any minute now." Canada said to himself reassuringly, "The snow storm is probably just slowing him down."

"Who are you?" asked the little white bear.

With a sigh he replied, "I'm Canada."

Meanwhile in Poland…

"Big brother! Come out of this house right now! You cannot run away from me for even a weekend brother! I will find you and we will become one! Let's become one!" Belarus yelled as she was scratching desperately at Poland's door.

Suddenly and without warning the door flew open, striking her in the face which resulted in her falling off the porch landing, unconscious, into a flowerbed.

"Like who is making all the noise out here?" Poland yelled as he stormed out of his house. "I'm like totally trying to get my beauty sleep, and I like can't do that with all the noise and scratching at my door!"

He looked around until he noticed the girl passed out in his flower bed.

_She must have been like really tired to have passed out in the flowerbed,_ he thought to himself. _… Oh well, I will deal with it later._ He then turned around and walked back into his house, closing the door behind him, leaving Belarus mangled and unconscious in the flower bed.

Somewhere in Germany…

"Welcome all! We will be having out first official Axis slumber party this weekend!" The tall German man was almost yelling at his two cowering guests. "The rules must be memorized and obeyed at all times! They are as followed: no running, no horse play, no chewing gum, no eating while in the pool, no getting in the pool unless I say so, no spiting, no breathing loudly, no mess-making, and no stupid questions. If you break the rules you may be asked to leave the premises, in which case you must leave immediately. Failure to do so will result in an automatic ass-kicking! Are there any questions?"

Both of Germany's guests stood in silence for about a minuet while the man towered over them, staring them down with a forced smile on his face.

"Ahhhhhhaaaaaa!" Italy finally broke the silence with a scream. "Why do you have to be so scary? Your face is so serious, it's going to make me pee!"

"AH! Idiot! If you urinate on my floors I will cram you into a sausage maker! Germany threatened with his fist clenched around Italy's shirt collar.

"Um so why are we doing this slumber party again?" Japan questioned, appearing to be unaffected by the chaos.

"Well you see…" Germany explained letting go of Italy's shirt, "It all started at the last world meeting about a month ago. I had just left the hotel room and I was going to the conference room when I saw this note on the ground outside England's door. It was from America and he was inviting England to come spend the night at his house one weekend. At first, I thought it was a gay, poorly-written love note, but then I noticed one on France's, China's, and Russia's doors too. Those bastards planned a slumber party without inviting us! So I decided we would have one of our own on the same night!"

"Hooray! A slumber party!" Italy chimed in from the background. "We should cook pasta and give each other makeovers. It is going to be a fun and fabulous night!"

"We are not going to do any of that," Germany almost screamed. "We are going to take this opportunity to go to the four Allies houses and dig up as much dirt on them as we can. That way we can find out what their weaknesses are and how to use it against them!"

"Yaaayyyy! It's a spy mission! How exciting!" Italy sang out.

"I knew I should have stayed home tonight." Japan said disappointingly to himself.

The Axis Powers then began plotting out all the places they would need to visit on a world map of Germany's. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a pair of ruby red eyes peering from behind the basement door.

**To Be Continued. **

**Chapter one is done. **

**I am more of a reader than a writer, so the structure of my fic may not be that great. **

**So this is my first fan fiction, comment and tell me what you think of it. **

**PS: For those of you who are wondering, Hungary will more than likely show up in later chapters. **

**PSS: Shout out to ninjasquirrel07 for checking my grammer. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

At Germany's House…

The three Axis nations were planning to start a secret spy mission into four of the Ally nation's homes. Germany had devised the plan when he found out that they would be otherwise occupied by a sleepover happening that weekend at America's house. The three countries were busy routing and planning out their secret spy mission unaware that they were being watched from behind the basement door.

"Ok, we are starting here so it seems logical to ether go to France's or England's houses first." Germany said, as he moved his finger along the map from Germany to France and then up to England.

"Ohh, we should go to China's house first!" Italy interjected from the side, "I have heard has a lot of cute toys and dolls at his place!"

"We will most likely go there last, on our way back." Germany said, as he was rubbing his head and trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Um, I see a potential flaw in your plans and I don't know how all of this spying will be possible in the time span that we have." Japan stated from the other side of Germany.

Germany looked up from his map and thought for a moment. "I see what you mean," he stated, "but we have to try. We may never get this good of an opportunity again. I mean four of our biggest enemies are over seas as we speak, so we have to try and get a leg up on them."

Germany stood looking down into space, thinking to himself about how to execute such a delicate plan on such a small amount of time. Japan could tell how much Germany was looking forward to this plan working and despite him wanting to just leave and go home, he decided he had to stay and help his friend out to the best of his ability.

"Well," Japan started breaking the silence, "I think it would be wise to go to France's house first, from there we can go to England's house, then around to Russia's house, and if there is still time left we can stop at China's house on the way back. It is going to take us a while to pull this off so we better go soon."

"All right, great idea Japan." Germany said with excitement, as he was routing out the rest of the way on his map. "Italy, go pack us each a backpack with all the revisions we will need for the trip! We will leave as soon as possible."

"Okay! Sure thing Germany! I am so excited, I will pack everything we could ever need!" Italy shouted out and then skipped away to get their backpacks ready.

"Ok, now we just need to worry about our mode of transportation." Germany said to Japan as he was finishing with his maps and notes. He didn't even notice that someone was creeping up right behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A voice rang out right behind Germany's ear causing him to flinch. "Your stupid little plan isn't nearly awesome enough to work! You may as well give up now and save your self the trouble!"

Germany spun around, already knowing who the obnoxious voice belonged to. "Prussia! You are such an asshole. I told you that if you wanted to live here then you had to stay in the basement when other people were in the house!"

"Awe, come on little brother, were family." Prussia sang out almost teasingly. "Besides I couldn't possibly let you go through with such a lame-ass plan with out a little help from the Awesome Prussia!"

Germany's eyebrow was twitching madly. "And what makes you think we need your help with this?" He growled.

"PSH! Come on! Your team consists of captain emo here," Prussia said pointing at an agitated Japan, "And your gay lover who is probably filling up your backpacks with something completely useless."

"HE IS NOT MY GAY LOVER!" Germany yelled, he could feel his face heating up from both embarrassment and rage.

"I do not think we will be needing your help." Japan said bluntly.

"Hey Germany!" Italy suddenly appeared from the door way, "I got our bags all ready for our super secret mission!"

"Great." Germany said calming down a bit. "Bring them to me so I can see what we have."

Germany took the bags from Italy and looked at what was inside them. He let out a heavy sigh when all found was the ingredients for pasta. Prussia on the other hand was laughing wildly at the situation in the most obnoxious of ways.

"Italy, how do you think these things are going to aid us on our mission?" Germany asked, obviously frustrated at the whole situation.

"Well we might get hungry right?" Italy said with a sweet smile. "Then I could make everyone some pasta with all this stuff and we would feel better!"

Germany rubbed his head and then turned back to Italy. "We need other things too, like ropes, flash lights, and notebooks. Do you think you could possibly go get those kinds of things for our mission?" he asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"Sure thing! I will be right back!" The happy Italian said as he ran out of the room skipping again.

Germany took a moment, then he turned back to face Prussia who had calmed down but still had a smug grin on his face.

"Ok, what kind of plan did you have in mind?" Germany asked Prussia with a defeated look on his face.

"Haha! I knew you would not be able to resist my awesomeness! Prussia yelled out. "Ok then follow me down to the basement and I will show you everything you need for your little fantasy spy mission to become a reality!"

Prussia then triumphantly lead a skeptical Germany and Japan down into the basement with the promise of helping them on their mission.

Meanwhile in Poland…

Poland had been in the process of taking a nap when he woke up because he thought he had heard something moving around in his room.

"Huh?" he said as he sat up in his bed in the dimly lit room. "Jeez, I guess I am just like not going to get any sleep this weekend! People keep on making so much noise around here." Aggravated he looked around the room and noticed there was a wad of rope sitting on a chair across from his bed, nether of which had been there before he went to sleep earlier.

_What is this mess doing out?_ He thought as he started to get out of bed to examine it.

"Whoever is playing these jokes like need to sto~" He started to say but before he could finish he found himself on the floor beside his bed. He looked down only to discover that his feet had been tied together with some rope which caused him to fall out of his bed.

"Like what the hell is this supposed to be?" He yelled angrily, "Some kind of practical joke? It's not very funn~" Before he could finish his sentence he heard heavy breathing right next to him. He quickly pulled up the bed skirt to revel two piercing, glazed eyes and the metal of a knife coming directly at him from under the bed. Before he had time to scream a white cloth was thrust upon his nose and mouth and everything instantly faded to black.

Back in America…

The party at America's house was going over better than he had planned. Sure every one was fighting with each other, but no one had died yet and that's the important thing right? Anyway they had stopped telling their ghost stories and had started playing a new game.

"England! Truth or dare!" America yelled, way too excitedly.

"Truth." England responded.

"Aw! Your supposed to pick dare!" America said disappointed.

"Hell no! Your going to make me do something completely stupid if I pick that." England said back. He knew better than to pick dare in this game because of all the experiences that he had the past times he played this game with the American.

"But truth is no fun… I can't even think of anything to ask you for truth." America said.

"Hurry up you guys, I would like a turn some time today." France said as he was leaning back twittling a rose between his fingers, admiring its dark red color.

"Yes I would also like a turn." China stated, sitting up strait in the circle.

Russia just sat there happily smiling at everyone else, which pretty much was freaking them all out even though if they did not show it on the outside.

"Hey you know guys," England started, "I can't shake the feeling that we have forgotten something."

"Like what?" America asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Well I don't know. Are you sure everyone is here you invited?" England Asked.

"Didn't you say you invited that shy boy?" France stated. "You know the one with the stylish hair? What was his name again? Canteen? Carlos?"

"I think his name was more like Charlton." England said.

"Hmm." America thought for a minute trying to remember if there was some one he forgot. "Ah…OH SHIT! I Forgot I was supposed to go pick up Canada!" he yelled. "Come on everyone, we can all go get him together!" America yelled as he forced everyone out the door and into his car.

Meanwhile in Canadia…

Canada stood half covered in snow at the end of his driveway holding a white snow covered bear in his arms.

"I'm sure America will be coming any minute now, he probably has a good reason for being four hours late." Canada said to himself reassuringly with a smile on his face.

The little white bear looked up at Canada. "Who are you?" he asked half heartedly.

"I'm Canada."

**To Be Continued**

**That was chapter 2**

**This is my first fan fic and reviews are totally welcome. I would like to know if anyone is interested in my story yet. I also want to know if there is anything random you would like to see happen in my fic. There are no promises, but I will take suggestions into consideration. **

**PS. Shout out to all the different countries who read my first chapter! Canada, Philippines, Poland, UK, Australia, Sweden, and USA!**

**PSS. I will update this chapter again once I have my friend proof read it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Somewhere Around the Canadian-American Border…

"Dude, I cannot believe we forgot about Canada!" America yelled while driving his car wildly across the border.

"What do you mean "we" you bloody idiot! You were the one who invited him right? You forgot about him!" England yelled.

"Awe, man I feel really bad about this." America said. "This is the third time I forgot to pick him up for something this mo~ Hey! Does anyone want to stop at Burger King on the way back, they are open all night!"

England and everyone else in the car rolled their eyes at the fat comment. They all jumped when the car unexpectedly jerked into the other lane causing another car to swerve out of the way. As the other car straitened back up the person inside it honked furiously at them.

"Sorry about that. I was just finishing a text message and I almost missed the exit." America said grinning sheepishly.

"Aiya! Are you always this distracted when you drive? I am surprised we have not driven off a cliff yet." China yelled.

China was sitting in the back seat of the car and because he was the most petit he got to sit in the middle seat, right between France and Russia. He had been agitated the whole car ride for a number of reasons. America's horrible death driving was most of the blame and France's heavy cologne was also making him sick to his stomach. He was also really uncomfortable because Russia had gotten car sick about fifteen minuets into the trip and had been leaning on top of him in a zoned-out and unresponsive way for most of the trip.

"Ah, you worry too much China." America said reassuringly. "You think I'm a scary driver you should take a ride with Greece sometime. Now he's a tubular driver."

_At That Particular Moment in Greece…_

"_AAACHOOOOO!" Greece sneezed, waking himself and one of his cats up from a nap._

China just rubbed his head in aggravation "Aha. Are we almost there? I do not know how much more of this I can stand."

"Oui." France agreed. "Your car is so little, I need to stretch my legs soon."

"Don't worry we are going to get there in just a few minutes." America said reassuringly.

"Wait just one minute!" England suddenly shot up in his seat. "America there is only five seats in your car!"

"Yea dude! One for each of us." America said happily.

England smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "When we pick Canada up there will be six of us. Where will he sit on the way back?"

There was a long silence before America finally responded. "Hey England," He said in a hesitant tone. "Do you think you can ride in the trunk on the way back?"

…There was a long silence.

Meanwhile in Poland…

Poland woke up with a headache. He looked around the dark room trying to remember what had happened. The room looked a lot like his bedroom only there was nothing left in it. His bed and drawers were not in the room at all and then he realized he was sitting up. He was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. Then it hit him, he had fallen out of bed and then he had seen that thing under his bed that attacked him.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself as he struggled to free his hands from behind the chair.

Without warning a violent light was turned on right beside Poland's head. He closed his eyes tight to shield them from the intense and abrupt light. He squinted only to see a figure walking towards him, and the light reflecting off something shiny in one of their hands. Adjusting to the light he finally opened his eyes all the way only to realize that his capture was a young blond girl. He was unimpressed to say the least.

"Like where the hell did all my bed room furniture go? Don't you realize you can get in a lot of trouble for this! You are breaking into MY house, steeling MY stuff, and tying me up like this? Not to mention you ruined my flowerbed by falling asleep in it! Who do you think you are!" Poland angrily yelled at the girl, but with no response.

"Say something you crazy bitc~" Poland started but was cut off when the girl swung her knife up next to his throat.

"Where's my brother?" She said inching her knife up further.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Poland said in a frustrated way "Who are you and who is your brother?"

"I'm Belarus and my big brother Russia told me he was going to be spending the weekend here with you and some other friends. Now where is he?" Belarus asked demandingly.

"Oh so you're that bastard Russia's sister? This all is like totally starting to make since now. You must be a big family of crazy people." He said with a laugh.

"WHERE IS HEEE!" she yelled out, putting the knife right up to the other nation's neck and pressing it down into the skin.

"Well," he said calmly, "He's not here and if you don't untie me I will never tell you where he went."

Belarus looked at him dead in the face with her cold unblinking eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked still holding the knife steady in her hand.

"You can't." He responded with a smile. "But you are the one with the knife here so like make a judgment call already."

She hesitated for a moment then swiftly and skillfully cut the ropes binding Poland to the chair. Next she cut the ropes around his hands and lastly the ones around his feet.

"Now," She said in a harsh tone, "Where is big brother hiding?"

Poland, still sitting in the chair, took a moment to rub his sore wrists and then he looked up at her to answer her question.

"Well I believe he is at a sleepover happening right now at America's house." He said.

"How can you possibly know something like that?" She asked, not believing what he said.

"Well you see it all started at the last world meeting, the one like a month ago." He explained. "I was bored so I was stalking Germany around the hotel to try and see if he does anything interesting at those meetings. All I found out is that he gets up really early in the morning and goes to bed at eight-thirty every night. Anyway I was like totally stalking him one morning when we walked by the rooms where the America, China, England, France, and Russia were staying. He noticed that they all had notes sitting in their doors and after looking around he took the one out of England's door and read it like the nosey bastard he is. After he was done he dropped the note on the floor and walked off, and that's when I picked it up and read it. At first I thought it was a gay, poorly written love note by America, but upon further inspection I discovered it was an invitation to a sleep over at America's house that is happening this weekend."

There was a long pause after Poland was done with his story.

"Well" Belarus said breaking the silence, "You will just have to take me to America's house to find Russia."

"Like in your dreams!" Poland yelled out, "There is no way I am doing that!"

"If you do not I will have to cut you, and you will never get your furniture back even though that will be the least of your problems." Belarus said bluntly.

"You can't do that!" Poland said as he got out of his chair and tried to make a run for the door." As he was reaching for the door knob one of Belarus's knives slammed into the wall right next to his head.

"You will be helping me find America's house, Dy?" Belarus said in a twisted, sadistic way as she took out another knife out. "If you refuse again my next knife will not miss."

**To Be Continued**

**There you have chapter three**

**Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the others, but I had to get this awkward chapter out of the way. The next chapter will be a bit longer and focus mainly on Germany's part. I promise this story has a plot that ties into the title. **

**Please review! I want to know if anyone likes my story. I also want to know if there is anything random you would like to see happen in my fic. There are no promises, but I will take suggestions into consideration.**

**PS. Shout-outs to all the different countries who are reading my fic! Canada, Philippines, Poland, UK, Australia, Sweden, Hungary, Brazil and USA!**

**PSS. I will update this chapter again once I have my friend proof read it. **


End file.
